outlastfandomcom-20200222-history
Pauline Glick
Pauline Glick is one of Murkoff's mitigation officers who worked alongside Paul Marion, known collectively as The Pauls. Story Pauline Glick is a main character in the Outlast comics, The Murkoff Account. When we first see her she is in Murkoff Rehabilitation Center retelling the events to Paul Marion's detraction. She has a bandaged arm implying there was a shootout between her and Paul Marion (evidenced by Paul's wounds as well). She talks about her working relationship with Paul. She states at one point Paul was always her "target", the details which are still a bit unclear. She said the The Litigation department nicknamed them "The Pauls" for fun. The first account is tracking down Chris Walker. Glick comprehends rightly that the murders happening in a company providing therapeutic services for war veterans was being done by the one in charge of security. This turned out to be Chris Walker, who Glick comments, has still a perverse childlike understanding of "security" (the deduction appropriated by Walker's emotional attachment to his childhood toy "Little Pig"). During the stakeout of Walker's house Chris attacks Marion and Glick. As Paul shoots Walker he gets more violent and can only be subdued by Glick, who runs him down with her car. In the Second account, Pauline describes how they caught Rick Trager. Trager was a philanderer who seemed to have inappropriate relations with most female staff including Waylon Park's boss, Michelle. Feeling that Trager will not let her keep their child, Michelle leaks sensitive company information so that the litigators would come to investigate. Glick notices that Trager is an intellectual narcissist and asks him out to dinner. While they go back to his place Trager drugs Pauline's drink with Rohypnol. Pauline getting the bitter taste, understands she is going to be drugged, so she forces Trager to drink down his own concoction on gunpoint. She waits for Marion to pick her up while they interrogate Michelle and it is then Trager attacks Michelle in the interrogation room. Pauline grabs him and puts his hair in the paper shredder, shredding his hair and wounding him enough to incapacitate him. Later on, talking to Jeremy Blaire he shows her some of the secrets of the Walrider project. Pauline realizes that many women were having "false pregnancies" due to their proximity to the Morphogenic engine, Michelle being one of those women, including Trager's personal assistant. This makes her conclude that the only way to protect Murkoff and keeps its secrets is to send Trager to the Morphogenic engine. She comments she is the last woman to leave Mount Massive. Glick's and Marion's further investigations lead them to have a face-off with the Walrider. At this time, Glick explains she didn't have the clearance to know what they were fully dealing with. Though in the previous chapter Jeremy Blaire personally revealed to her certain information he did not reveal to Paul Marion. When they start this case Marion is a bit frustrated that she knows more than she is telling but accepts it as his job and agrees to help her. This shows their relationship was never fully an equal and Murkoff preferred to give Pauline Glick more sensitive data than to Paul Marion. Pauline questions Billy's mother and in her inquisition it is revealed that Billy's mother sold her typical son, who had no mental illnesses, to Murkoff for experimentation. Hearing this enrages Billy, who is in control of the Walrider, to come out and kill his mother and attack Marion and Glick, which leads them to blow up Billy's mother's trailer home. When the trailer park is burned down Paul tells that he had doubts that the Walrider wasn't dead and this case was far from over. Their investigations finally lead them to Simon Peacock. Peacock had helped Waylon and his family escape though he was a former Murkoff employee who is recently supposed to be dead. Paul and Pauline are shown to be at Peacock's funeral, implying that maybe Murkoff got rid of him. Glick and Marion decide to defame Waylon's leaked video of Mount Massive by uploading bizarre articles with his name on the internet so people will look at his evidences with skepticism. They are also tipped off when Miles Upshur's bank is emptied out making them go to his residence. The neighbour states that Miles has been away for a long time and when she seemed to have seen him a day ago her dogs, who are usually friendly with him, barked at him as he entered the house. Inside, Marion and Glick found no evidence of anyone residing there. However, they found a strange email that seemed to have materialised odd insects. Marion and Glick try to brush them off but they get on in their skin prompting them to take off their clothes and get into the bathtub and turn on the shower. This does not help so they finally strip down and run out of the house and set it ablaze hoping the company people could fix up the mess later on. Paul notices someone going off, wearing a coat disguising their appearance, in the distance. He gets out and chases after them. Pauline goes after them with a gun and fires at Peacock to stop him from escaping. They both notice, when Peacock swipes at them, that he looks like he has corroding flesh but still is alive somehow. In some ways Peacock is resembling a Walrider. This is when Marion and Glick start going in different ways. Marion is contacted by Peacock who gives him the coordinates to the outskirts of Temple Gate. Paul encounters a fleeing cultist and Anna Lee, Ethan's daughter, which leads to an altercation. Pauline is annoyed that Marion lied to her and went somewhere that is above their clearance level as they are still employees of Murkoff and are bound by company policies. In the hospital, Paul sees a tattoo of a cross with two intertwining wheels on an unconscious Anna Lee's chest, who has also been taken there by some people. He says that he has seen this in the bible as "the countless wheels of Ezekiel", and upon hearing that name Anna Lee goes into a shock and starts having an epileptic fit. When Anna Lee becomes hysterical in the hospital Pauline realizes she is a liability. She says that Paul has stumbled into something they both were not meant to see. It is heavily implied that Glick strangled Anna Lee to death. Later on (as per the Outlast Epilogue comic), we see Glick is one of the agents assigned to clear up Temple Gate. She arrives there with a team and comments on the deaths. An agent comments on the body of a woman that hadn't died differently from cyanide poisoning. Pauline realizes that this is Lynn Langermann. She mentions that she knew that the Langermanns were asking about Anna Lee in the hospital. She is furious because it was Marion's job to make sure the Langermanns did not discover Temple Gate. She is also suspicious why Marion is taking so long to arrive to do their job as he had ventured into Temple Gate before. She concludes that something is up with Paul and that he can be considered dangerous now. Soon, the agents find the body of Blake Langermann. Pauline's analysis of him is that he is alive but his eyes are "all pupil" meaning he is a catatonic state. She tells the agent with her that Blake should be taken to be experimented on. The Epilogue comic shows the chronology of the encounters between Glick and Marion more clearly. It seems the shootout between them happened after Glick was ordered to clean up Temple Gate. Personality Glick is shown to be ruthless and calculative. Unlike Marion, who is usually empathetic and kind, she calls him a "creampuff", as she is more direct and intense. This is indicated how she pretty much tells anyone that she has no interests in their lives and well being and that she is under Murkoff's contract so the corporations' interests are always hers as opposed to Marion's more compassionate ways. She also has a dark sense of humour. She is shown to say "when does Murkoff hurt women and children" to Paul and apologizes when she sees him scowl. At seeing Blaire's mutilated corpse she comments that Jeremy has lost some weight since they last met. Pauline seems unaffected by Murkoff's culpability in many situations going so far as liking some of the technologies involving the Walrider Project as evidence when Blaire shows her some of Mount Massive's experiments. Furthermore, her direct attacks to Walker and Trager cement her intense nature; she is quick to use deadly force to incapacitate someone if she feels she needs too. When Anna Lee becomes a liability she does kill her though in the car, during the drive back with Paul, she is shown to be quiet. Paul is skeptical and seems to suspect her culpability but she just repeats that the epileptic fit killed Anna Lee. She tells Paul he is a good father and his daughter is lucky to have him. It shows that perhaps she was not completely comfortable with killing children like Anna Lee, but she did it solely as an obligation to her job. In the Epilogue comic, she doesn't seem to flinch at the body of Lynn Langermann when it is described that she has multiple traumas and died brutally. She just states that her last name is like a crustacean one shouldn't eat. She discovers Blake alive and deems him catatonic. Without empathy, she says that they should experiment on him and not be gentle. To her finding answers and furthering Murkoff's agenda is her primary goal. As she is also suspicious that Marion is arriving late and declares him dangerous and a liability to Murkoff. Pauline is also rather queer as suggested by her creation of pornography. When Paul lies about taking a day off for his daughter to investigate Temple Gate, Pauline is shown to be filming two naked women making out and eagerly states that everyone needs to unwind and have their personal time—although she doesn't let this facet of her personality show onto her workspace. In the epilogue comic she is also unimpressed when a male agent tries to "impress" her by quoting a gospel and she says so stating she knows where the verse is from and he should do his job. When Jeremy Blaire asks her out for a drink her stated reason for not taking up on his offer is that "I don't eat where I hunt". Physical description Pauline is a slim woman with short hair and pierced ears. She wears a black suit jacket unbuttoned to reveal a white blouse underneath, as well as black trousers and matching heels. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Murkoff Account Characters